Seeming life
by Kazunours
Summary: je suis Masuda Takahisa, un jeune homme sans histoire qui rêve de devenir un grand chef cuisinier... et devient colocataire d'un certain Nishikido Ryo, future rock star parait-il. Pairing : RyoMass
1. Prologue

_Prologue écrit par Shinamaryllis_

Souvent, j'ai l'impression que ma vie traverse des périodes à thèmes, comme quand on lit le chapitre d'un livre. Chacun aurait un nom et détaillerait précisément ma vie... Ou plutôt le semblant de vie que j'ai. Pourtant, j'ai des amis, une famille à l'écoute, des rêves et quelques économies, mais apparemment, ça ne suffit pas pour qu'on me foute la paix.

Je m'appelle Masuda Takahisa. Nom plutôt courant. Assez pour être un simple anonyme dans une foule de gens. Et j'ai 25 ans depuis quelques mois. Le quart de siècle, l'âge d'or de la jeunesse, quand on veut tout tester, tout essayer, tout voir et tout vivre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai signé un contrat comme on en signe plein au court d'une vie, sauf que le mien atteste que je vais partager une super maison avec un coloc que je ne connais pas. Oui oui, une maison, et pas un vulgaire appart. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'on est deux à payer le loyer. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'offrir une magnifique vue sur l'océan, un grand jardin, ma salle de bain perso et un superbe écran plat avec mon minable salaire de laveur d'assiettes au resto du coin.

Mon coloc, que je vais rencontrer cet après-midi, a apparemment une ambition aussi démesurée que l'est ma passion pour la grande cuisine. Il veut devenir une rockstar. Rien que ça. Bon, je l'ai eu à peine une demi-heure au téléphone et il m'a l'air plutôt sympathique. Ça casse pas des briques non plus, hein, mais ça passe. On verra bien avec le temps si on arrive à se supporter. Il est plus âgé que moi aussi, il vient de fêter ses 27 ans. Je l'imagine bien dans une salle blindée de potes, les baffles crachant une musique bien trop métallisée pour mes pauvres oreilles délicates, et des tables recouvertes de bouteilles d'alcool.

Oui, d'accord, je l'ai jamais vu. Mais on se fait toujours une impression du physique de quelqu'un avec sa voix et ce qu'on sait. Je l'imagine grand, genre beau gosse athlète et séducteur, bourré de testostérone, et pensant plus avec ce qui pend entre ses jambes qu'avec son cerveau. J'espère juste qu'il ne ramènera pas trop de filles chez nous, j'ai pas envie de foirer mes études studieuses de cuisine à cause d'un fou de la drague. Mais bon, c'est lui qui m'a proposé de payer les trois quarts du loyer pour que j'aie le moins de dépenses possibles. Je suis chanceux au moins pour ça.

Je suis arrivé devant notre baraque de rêve. C'est lui qui a les clefs et qui va nous ouvrir. J'ai lu sur le prospectus qu'elle donnait directement sur la mer et que grâce à sa forme en U, on serait tranquille chacun de notre côté, pour juste se retrouver dans le salon et la cuisine. Classe, hein ?

Il est en retard. Pitié, faites qu'il soit un minimum ponctuel les prochaines fois...

La façade avant est en pierres apparentes, encadrant une grande porte en bois. Je vois la cuisine par la fenêtre. Mon territoire. Les meubles sont beaux et classieux, les plans de travail en pierre, genre simili-marbre, un lustre moderne éclaire le tout, de l'immense frigo aux deux cuisinières à plaque chauffante. Mon dieu, pas de gaz ! Pas de gaz ! Mes plats vont jamais cuire !

Hum, bon, d'accord, j'en fais trop. Vu la tête de l'engin, je pense que la puissance de feu est assez élevée. Un truc de grands chefs, ça ! Je m'approche de la fenêtre et y colle mon nez. Ah oui, je lis « four à chaleur tournante ». Paradis...

Une voiture vrombit dans la rue, je me retourne. Oh. C'est quoi ce truc ? Il pouvait pas trouver moins voyant comme bagnole ? Ouais, c'est un richou, mon coloc. C'est pour ça qu'il peut se payer le luxe de rêver célébrité et concerts inoubliables.

Une jeune femme sort de la voiture, plutôt jolie et à mon goût. Elle porte un simple pantacourt beige et un dos-nu blanc à motifs rouges, les cheveux coiffés en deux petites couettes derrière la tête. Elle a les jambes longues, j'aime ce physique élancé. Elle me sourit. Je m'approche, les yeux rivés sur elle, avant qu'une deuxième portière ne claque. Je reviens sur terre. Un peu brutalement.

-C'est toi Masuda ?

Lui. Mon coloc. A peine plus petit que moi, gringalet et mince, presque pas un muscle et pas poli pour un sou.

-Bonjour.

Un peu vexé de son manque de respect, je le salue froidement. Non mais. Je veux pas commencer à me faire marcher sur les pieds alors que je le rencontre pour la première fois. Il vient vers moi, ne sourit pas, ne s'incline pas, ne cille pas, et me dévisage, comme si j'étais un pou repoussant.

-Nishikido Ryo. Je suis ton colocataire à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà visité la maison, je prends la chambre à droite, que ça te plaise ou non. Attends-toi à ce que je gratte souvent la guitare, c'est mon gagne-pain, et essaie de supporter la chaîne hi-fi, je hais le silence. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton côté, ça me regarde pas.

On me l'a changé ? Il paraissait pourtant aimable au téléphone...

-Ah, une dernière chose.

Il me lance un regard dégoûté.

-Si tu veux pas que je te fasse des réflexions toutes les deux minutes, pense à perdre du poids, ton gras mou gâche le paysage.

Je suis sidéré. Les bras m'en tombent carrément. Bouche bée, je le laisse filer et se diriger vers la porte pour ouvrir, la fille sur ses talons. Jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne qui insulte les autres dès le premier jour ! Mais c'est qui ce type ? Il se croit tout permis parce qu'il paie les trois quarts du loyer ou c'est son égo surdimensionné qui lui donne tous les droits ? Ah, putain ! Je suis en rogne maintenant ! Moi qui étais tout content de voir une si belle cuisine !

Et je ne suis pas gros, merde. J'ai quelques kilos en trop, c'est vrai. Cuisiner tout le temps n'aide pas à garder la ligne. Et si. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi de tous ces restes ? Que je les jette ? Mais ça va pas, non ? Ouais, du coup j'ai tendance à manger un peu trop...

-Alors, gras du bide, tu suis ? Je vais pas faire la visite pour des prunes.

Le salaud... S'il continue, il va le sentir passer. J'ai pas que quelques bourrelets sous mon t-shirt trop grand.

Et je sens que cette nouvelle colocation va être... éprouvante.


	2. Mon coloc

Je tourne les yeux vers cette maison de l'enfer, juste au moment où la fille passe la porte. L'instant d'avant, elle me regarde. L'oeil rieur, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. Oh... Finalement, je crois que je vais laisser Air Hautain pour Mademoiselle. Je lui emboîte le pas, l'esprit charmé, un sourire bête sur le visage. Ouais, ça doit faire combien de temps que je suis pas sorti avec une fille ? Allez... facilement six mois. Trop pris dans ma carrière de futur grand chef cinq étoiles, j'ai pas vraiment mis la priorité sur les relations publiques. Mais là... je crois que je vais faire une exception. Elle est jolie, elle a l'air gentille, et plus raffinée que l'autre dont j'ai envie d'oublier le nom et l'existence. J'ai à peine passé la porte qu'elle se tourne vers moi, le regard séducteur.

-Tu t'appelles Takahisa, c'est ça ?

Sa voix est douce, jamais je n'ai eu autant de facilité à attirer une fille, je pars dans les nuages.

-Oui... Et toi ?

-Kaori Wan.

-Kaori... tu... es avec Nishikido-san ?

-Non non, c'est mon employé !

Elle rit, apparemment amusée par ma question. Attends, elle est la patronne de mon insupportable coloc ? En étant aussi... jeune ? Je suis sûr qu'on l'a pistonnée, c'est pas possible...

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un adorateur de la grande cuisine.

-Oh oui ! Je cuisine depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de tenir une poêle. J'ai pas mal d'expérience, mais mon patron ne veut pas me faire monter trop vite dans la hiérarchie...

-Du coup tu fais quoi ?

-Je plonge.

-Pardon ?

-Je décrasse les plats en laverie.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de commencer si bas ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de gâcher tes talents ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Bah c'est sûr que la plonge, c'est pas ce que je voudrais, mais je me console en me disant que je peux me perfectionner chez moi et que du coup je serais vraiment prêt quand je devrais commencer.

- Très raisonnable. J'en connais qui ne voient pas les choses comme ça.

Je saisis tout de suite de qui elle parle, il ne faut pas être devin. Deux minutes en sa « compagnie » ont suffi.

- Il est toujours aussi imbuvable ?

- Oh non. En général, il est pire. Tu le vois plutôt dans un bon jour là.

Ca la fait éclater de rire. Un joli rire clair, très musical. Mais moi, ça ne m'amuse pas. Pas du tout même. Je suis plus atterré qu'autre chose. J'avais dis quoi déjà ? « Plutôt sympathique » ? Tu parles… Niveau intuition, je repasserais. Si CA c'est un bon jour, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que donne un mauvais. Moi, je suis un homme tranquille et sans histoires, qui n'aime pas les conflits… et avec ce type comme coloc, j'en prévois des tas.

- Il te suffira de ne pas trop te frotter à lui et ça ira.

Je sursaute et la fixe. Mince, je ne pensais pas être si facile à déchiffrer.

- Tu as un visage plutôt expressif, assez facile à lire.

- KAORI !

Une voix de stentor, impatiente, a claqué comme un fouet, comme un ordre.

- Sa majesté m'appelle, je file. On se reverra bientôt, me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, avant de répondre à son « employé » : J'arrive, mon chou !

Elle s'éclipse de l'autre côté de la maison, SON côté, en laissant dans son sillage un parfum entêtant, trop capiteux pour lui convenir. Je secoue la tête. Une patronne qui appelle un subalterne comme ça et accoure quand il la suffle presque, moi je trouve ça louche. Enfin bon, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'ai aucune intention de m'en mêler. Si elle aime se faire traiter comme un chien, grand bien lui fasse. Du moment qu'on ne m'empêche pas de cuisiner, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et quelque chose me dit que Air Hautain (il est baptisé, c'est décidé) ne doit jamais mettre les pieds dans la cuisine. Pas assez classe pour lui sans doute. Môssieur doit être du genre à mettre les pieds sous la table et attendre que ça se passe. Bah avec moi il est mal tombé.

Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être que je m'installe moi. Laissons Miss Toutou et Air Hautain faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je vais récupérer mon unique sac dans le coffre de ma petite voiture qui a connu des jours meilleurs, la verrouille par sécurité même si on n'a aucun voisin et entre véritablement dans ce palace que je n'ai encore qu'entraperçu. Je regarde autour de moi, surpris par les deux immenses bibliothèques en verre garnies de livres et de bibelots, qui font face à la porte. Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est déjà tout meublé. J'avais oublié. Bah ce n'est pas plus mal, comme ça je n'ai qu'à poser ma valise. La peinture est beige avec une frise un peu plus foncée une vingtaine de centimètres avant le plafond. Sobre mais de bon goût. J'aime. Si le reste est du même genre, je vais me plaire ici. Enfin si on excepte l'autre là. J'avance dans l'entrée horizontale, dont un mur est décoré de divers tableaux et avise une énorme chaîne hifi dernier cri, qui doit avoir un son à décoller la tapisserie s'il y en a quelque part. Je sens que ce truc va devenir mon cauchemar. Pourvu qu'elle soit placée assez loin de ma chambre et que les murs soient assez épais pour que je n'entende pas le vacarme sûrement assourdissant que doit faire ce que LUI appelle musique. Juste à côté de cette horreur technologique, il y a une porte. Curieux, je la pousse et découvre ce qui semble être une salle de sport si j'en crois le tapis de course et le banc de musculation qui la meublent. Sans parler du reste. Je grimace. Le sport et moi, on n'est pas très amis en fait. Voilà une pièce qui ne risque pas de me voir souvent, n'en déplaise à l'autre hystérique des kilos. Je ressors rapidement et poursuis une exploration somme toute intéressante. Après quelques mètres supplémentaires, j'aboutis dans le salon qui a l'air de servir de salle à manger aussi. En plein milieu mais quand même décalée, il y a une table avec un plateau en verre et ses chaises assorties. Plus loin, face au mur, un canapé en cuir brun placé devant un écran plat si énorme qu'il prend une bonne partie du mur et en dessous, sur un meuble design, je note la présence d'une console de jeu. Encore un machin qui ne risque pas de me voir souvent. Et je ne suis pas très porté sur la télévision non plus. Je préfère un bon livre passionnant à un programme abêtissant. Je laisse ça à mon « charmant » colocataire. Oui, c'est un jugement gratuit et alors ? Il m'a bien traité de « gras du bide » lui. Le mur de gauche, je m'en rends compte à l'instant, n'est qu'une gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur un extérieur qui n'est rien de moins que notre plage privée. Mais bon, je me connais, je n'irais pas souvent, parce que je n'aime pas vraiment être en maillot de bain. Et si en plus c'est pour essuyer les railleries de mon colocataire, encore moins. Devant le canapé, placée sur un tapis rond qui a l'air aussi doux que moelleux, une table basse, en verre aussi (décidément, les propriétaires étaient fans de ce matériaux somme toute assez froid quand on y pense), sur laquelle est placé un aquarium. Oh chouette, un compagnon aquatique ! Je m'approche de l'unique poisson qui doit s'ennuyer comme un rat mort étant donné l'absence de sable, de plante ou autre truc dont les poissons raffolent en général et constate que c'est un poisson voile chinois. Trop la classe. Faut que je lui trouve un nom. Voyons, réfléchissons… Lady ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle mais tant pis. Ca correspond bien au style du bestiau. Je toque que l'index sur la paroi mais il s'en fout totalement. Je hausse de nouveau les épaules. C'est qu'un poisson après tout. Je ne me suis pas encore précipité dans la cuisine, juste derrière moi, pour admirer mon territoire, je me surprends moi-même. Je crois que je garde le meilleur pour la fin en fait. Bon… c'est bien joli tout ça, mais ma chambre est où ? J'avise une porte de l'autre côté du monstre technologique. Il a dit qu'il prenait quelle chambre, Air Hautain, déjà ? Ah ouais, celle de droite. Je me demande bien ce qu'il reproche à celle de gauche. Je pousse la porte et découvre une pièce claire, dont les murs peints en couleur sable, sont percés de deux baies vitrées ombragées de stores à droite et en face de la porte. La tête du lit double (oh ouais je vais pouvoir faire l'étoile de mer, cool !) recouvert d'une couette bleue, est placé contre le mur à gauche du renfoncement où se trouve la porte et un tapis rectangulaire est placé dessous. Je n'aurais pas froid à mes petons le matin, ça fait plaisir. Contre le mur à gauche de la fenêtre du fond, il y a un bureau en bois clair (ah tiens, pas de verre ?) déjà garni de diverses choses, dont un pc portable ultra plat. Et ben, entre ça et l'écran plasma du salon, ils ont les moyens, les proprios… Je me demande si Machin a la même chose dans sa chambre. Tiens, il y a une porte en plus de celle par laquelle je suis entré. Ah non, deux même. Intrigué, j'en pousse une. Oh c'est une salle de bain ! Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai une salle de bain perso, j'avais oublié. Et ben tant mieux, au moins, je ne serais pas obligé d'attendre qu'IL ait fini tous les matins. Surtout qu'il doit passer des heuuuures dedans à se pomponner sans fin, vu qu'il semble accorder beaucoup d'attention à son visage (qui n'a rien de particulier entre nous). Et à quoi correspond la deuxi… Hé, elle va dehors ! Je fais quelques pas à l'extérieur et constate qu'elle donne sur une petite terrasse qui court en forme de U autour d'une portion de terrain recouverte de sable comme si la plage était aux portes de la maison. C'est sympa. D'ailleurs la sensation est amplifiée par la fameuse baie vitrée géante, qui donne dessus aussi. Je n'avais pas fais gaffe tout à l'heure. J'aime bien cette chambre, elle est cool. Du coup, je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle ne convenait pas à AH (raccourcit pour Air Hautain). Il y a des trucs spéciaux dans la sienne ou quoi ? Je suis d'un naturel curieux, alors je décide d'y aller voir en douce. Je traverse le salon, vais poser la main sur la poignée de la porte en face de la mienne et l'ouvre trèèèèèès lentement. Je me fais l'effet d'un espion, mais tant pis. Je jette un œil et de ce que je vois, sa chambre est faite exactement de la même façon que la mienne… à part que tout est aussi sombre que c'est clair chez moi. Murs noirs, plinthes rouges, couette zébrée… C'est tellement dark que ça me fait presque froid dans le dos. J'en suis là de mes observations, quand une voix rugit dans mon dos :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Masuda ?

Oups… Il était sorti… Penaud, je me retourne comme un gosse pris en faute. Ce que je suis. Pris en faute, hein, pas un gosse.

- Qu'est ce que t'as pas pigé dans les mots « t'as ton côté, j'ai le mien » ? Ton gras mou a infecté ton cerveau aussi ?

Piqué, blessé, je me drape dans ma dignité et le toise.

- Mon « gras mou » te dit bien des choses et te prie de le laisser tranquille.

- Woh quel sens de la répartie, je suis impressionné.

- Va te faire voir.

- En attendant, dégage. T'es de MON côté et je veux pas t'y voir. Je veux te voir nulle part d'ailleurs, t'es trop gras et trop quelconque, tu me gâche la vue.

- Ryo, mon chou, laisse-le tranquille, il visite juste.

Kaori. Ma sauveuse. Je la regarde avec reconnaissance alors qu'elle me sourit, mais m'abstiens de m'attarder dans des parages qui semblent dangereux vu le regard que me lance Ryodieux. Je rebrousse donc chemin en quatrième vitesse et entre dans mon petit paradis. L'évier et le plan de travail sont en marbre gis moucheté, l'électroménager (frigo, four, lave-vaisselle) sont des plus grandes marques. Des trucs tellement haut de gamme que jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé pouvoir m'en servir. La plaque est à induction (le rêve !) et il y a même un broyeur à ordures. Et pourtant, malgré toute cette modernité, le mobilier ne l'est pas pour autant. J'aime. J'aime, j'aime, j'aime… J'aime ! Par habitude, j'ouvre le frigo et grimace. Soit, il est flambant neuf mais… totalement vide. Il va falloir aller faire les courses, mais je doute que AH daigne m'accompagner. Et ben tant pis pour lui, il aura faim, voilà tout. Non mais. Je décide de ne pas m'occuper de lui, prends mes clés de la maison (au cas où), celles de ma voiture et sors. Le rangement de mes affaires attendra le remplissage du frigo. Il faut avoir le sens des priorités.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je charge mon coffre avec une multitude de sacs bien pleins. Fruits, légumes, viandes, poissons, épices, herbes… Je me suis totalement lâché sur les achats, mais vu ce que me fait économiser AH, je peux me le permettre. D'autant qu'en dehors de livres, je ne m'achète pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, j'ai repéré une petite librairie à côté, alors je vais y faire un tour. En plus, je n'ai plus un seul bouquin de recettes dont je n'ai pas déjà testé le contenu au moins dix fois, alors il me faut de la nouveauté. J'en ressors avec une dizaine de volumes, pour la plupart d'occasion, rebrousse ensuite chemin avec mes achats et passe la porte, tout content. La première chose que j'entends en entrant est l'enchaînement plus ou moins harmonieux d'accords de guitare. Je grimace. Il n'a pas perdu de temps. Adieu, mon cher silence, je te regretterais. Il va falloir que j'investisse dans des bouchons antibruit, sinon mes pauvres tympans n'y résisteront pas. Je range mes courses dans le frigo avec un soin presque maniaque (j''ai appris par cœur la conception technique de cet appareil, parce que ça me permet de conserver la nourriture dans des conditions optimales), puis attrape l'une de mes nouvelles acquisitions et vais m'affaler sur le canapé devant l'aquarium de Lady. Les photos d'illustration me mettent l'eau à la bouche. J'ai envie de tout essayer, mais vu la difficulté de certaines recettes, il est évident que je n'ai pas encore le niveau. Tant pis, pour le moment je vais perfectionner ce que je sais déjà faire. Ca ne sert à rien de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. J'ai vu que dans un resto du coin, ils organisent un concours. Je m'y inscrirais, ça me fera encore de l'expérience, surtout si je gagne. Bon, par contre le thème c'est « un plat préparé avec amour ». Là, je suis plutôt mal barré, parce que l'amour, ben… comme je sors avec personne en ce moment, c'est un peu râpé question inspiration. Mais j'essayerai quand même, on verra bien. Je sursaute en entendant la porte du frigo claquer si violemment que le pauvre appareil en tremble sur ses pieds, suivi d'un juron.

- Putain, c'est quoi toutes ces saloperies dans le frigo ? Et la bière elle est où, bordel ?

Je cligne des yeux. De quelles « saloperies » (kamisama qu'il est vulgaire… deux phrases, trois grossièretés…) il parle ? Pas de mes précieux ingrédients bons, beaux et sains choisis avec tant de soin quand même ? Et en quel honneur il a ouvert un frigo qu'il devait savoir vide ?

- MASUDA !

Il ne sait pas parler sans hurler, ma parole… Et si j'ai bien une chose en horreur en plus des gens qui gâchent la nourriture, c'est de celles qui crient sans raison.

- Pas besoin de hurler, je suis derrière. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi ces horreurs dans le frigo ? Ils sont où mes plats préparés et ma bière ?

Zen, Taka, zen…

- Alors déjà tu te calme, je suis ton colocataire, pas ta bonne. Ensuite, si tu veux manger, tu bouge tes fesses d'égocentrique et tu vas t'acheter tes trucs.

- Mais t'as fais les courses, faut pas abuser !

- Oui, pour moi.

- Tu pense qu'à ta gueule quoi.

- J'ai copié sur toi, mon « cher » colocataire. Maintenant, si Ta Magnificence daigne me fiche la paix, j'ai autre chose à faire que répondre à tes caprices d'enfant gâté.

Et sur cette réplique dont je suis assez fier, je retourne à ma chambre sans attendre de réponse. Je me rends compte en refermant la porte, que j'ai laissé mes livres à côté de Lady. Courageux mais pas téméraire, je décide de ne pas y retourner. J'espère qu'il n'y touchera pas. Il m'énerve, ce type, avec ses grands airs et sa façon de croire qu'il est le centre du monde. « Moi », « je »… depuis son arrivée, il n'a pas fait autre chose que penser et parler de sa petite personne. Je n'ai jamais rencontré si égocentrique de toute ma vie. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, replie les bras derrière ma tête, les yeux au plafond et soupire lourdement. Il ne s'est même pas écoulé deux heures et j'en ai déjà assez de lui. Je suis mal embarqué. La maison est grande, mais malgré ma porte fermée, le salon et sa porte qui nous séparent, je l'entends encore jouer de la guitare. Enfin jouer… si on veut. Je ne suis pas vraiment mélomane, mais étant donné les sons parfois discordants qu'il en tire, le pauvre instrument serait en droit de lui faire un procès. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression qu'il soit aussi doué qu'il voudrait le faire croire. A mon avis, c'est juste un vantard qui a des idées de grandeur. Moi c'est différent. Je peux devenir un grand chef cuisinier. Je m'en rapproche un peu plus chaque jour. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je glisse dans le sommeil.

Il fait nuit noire, quand de grands coups frappés sur ma porte me réveillent en sursaut. Désorienté, je regarde autour de moi sans rien reconnaître, puis me souviens.

- MASUDA ! Y'A UNE BAGNOLE POUR TOI ! crie la voix « fort aimable » de mon non moins « aimable » colocataire.

Et je me demande bien ce qu'il entend par l… Quelle heure est-il ? Je jette un œil à mon portable et gémis de désespoir. Je suis en retard au resto ! Nishida-san va me tuer ! Je bondis jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et sors en trombe, me précipitant vers celle de l'entrée.

- Compte pas que je fasse tes commissions, gras du bide ! me lance AH alors que je sors. Première et dernière fois !

Evidemment, en arrivant, je me fais hurler dessus par Nishida-san. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait autant de synonymes pour « irresponsable ». Je fais profil bas, m'excusant dès qu'il fait une pause pour respirer, puis file ensuite au vestiaire pour me changer et enfiler mon uniforme. Un genre de survêtement, en plus moche et assorti d'un très inesthétique bonnet, ainsi que d'un long tablier noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins mon compagnon de galère, Tegoshi Yuya, à la plonge. Lui aussi a été embauché la semaine dernière. En me voyant arriver, il s'approche et murmure :

- Masuka-kun, il t'as pas trop démoli, le père Nishida ?

- Non, ça va. Et je l'avais mérité, réponds-je de même.

- Moi il me fout la trouille…

Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi, parce que, physiquement, notre chef est plutôt imposant. Et vu comme Tegoshi est taillé, c'est tout son contraire : des traits fins, une taille de guêpe, peu de muscles en dehors d'épaules assez carrées, des cheveux châtains courts mais légèrement ondulés, de grands yeux noisette ombrés de cils interminables… Si je ne savais pas que c'est un homme, je jurerais que c'est une femme. Je suis sûr que si on lui met une robe et une perruque longue, il en a tout à fait l'air. C'est assez surprenant. Bref, je regarde la pile de casseroles et autres plats qui se sont amassés parce qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans le lave-vaisselle et que Tegoshi seul ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, en soupirant lourdement. Bon, ben quand faut y aller… Je remonte les manches de ma tenue et plonge les mains dans l'eau savonneuse du bac en inox. C'est parti…

Après à peine deux heures d'ennui profond (heureusement que mon compagnon est d'agréable compagnie, sinon je me serais endormi), un cri résonne dans la cuisine, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. Je lâche ma casserole en cours de nettoyage et, de la mousse plein les mains, me précipite pour voir ce qui se passe, Yuya sur mes talons. Un des cuisiniers est au centre d'un cercle formé par les autres, la main enveloppée dans un torchon ensanglanté. Merde, il a du salement se couper. Mais comment il a fait son compte ? Même à moi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et pourtant je ne suis pas le mec le plus adroit du monde.

- Ichii-san, je vous emmène à l'hôpital, décrète soudain Nishida-san.

Il regarde ensuite dans ma direction. J'ai du mal à déchiffrer ce regard d'ailleurs. Je suis assez nul à ce genre d'exercice.

- Masuda-kun, si tu sais vraiment cuisiner, remplace-le pour le moment, lâche-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux, n'arrivant pas à en croire mes oreilles. J'ai une chance absolument unique de lui montrer que je peux être mieux utilisé qu'à la plonge. Enfin Nishida-san le sait très bien, mais là j'ai vraiment une occasion en or de le lui montrer. Je vais cuisiner ! Yahaaaaaaa ! Bon, je sais que c'est seulement temporaire et que je devrais retourner à la plonge dès que le titulaire sera guéri, mais je suis content quand même.

- Hai ! fais-je avec enthousiasme.

Il me jette un nouveau coup d'œil, que je n'arrive pas plus à déchiffrer et sort avec Ichii qui tient toujours sa main et a l'air de souffrir. J'ai de la peine pour lui, mais le service doit se poursuivre malgré tout, c'est ce que j'ai appris. Je cours donc au vestiaire pour me changer, suivi de Tegoshi qui semble déterminé à devenir mon ombre et revêt avec une satisfaction indicible, cette veste blanche brodée que j'enviais tant aux autres. Je reviens en cuisine en attachant le tablier immaculé et prend la place du blessé. Mais les regards que les autres occupants des lieux me lancent sont pour le moins… réfrigérants. Ils me fixent comme si j'étais le responsable de sa blessure. Je crois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu parmi eux. Ils doivent se dire « pour qui il se prend cet amateur, à venir parmi nous ? ».

L'unique femme de la cuisine s'approche de moi, croise les bras et me fixe sans aménité.

- Si jamais tu nous ralentis, tu le sentiras passer… J'ai pas trimé comme une folle toutes ces années pour que le premier amateur venu joue les malins, juste parce que le chef l'a à la bonne ou qu'il est un peu doué. Alors tiens-toi à carreau…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais la menace, dans sa voix, est claire comme du cristal. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Akazaka-san… Elle est effrayante. C'est même la plus flippante de la cuisine et Tegoshi a l'air du même avis, vu comme il se cache derrière moi. C'est beau le courage masculin. Et le soutien aussi… Woh merci de me soutenir, les gars, je me sens trop à ma place là… Et puis d'un coup, tout le monde repart à sa place et les commandes commencent à pleuvoir depuis la salle. C'est la deuxième partie du coup de feu. Ichii-san est responsable des desserts. C'est ce que je préfère cuisiner, mais ça me met encore un peu plus à part par rapport aux autres et du coup, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en attendant que certains clients arrivent à la fin de leur repas.

Sabayons, fondants, tiramisus, tartelettes, crumbles… En moins d'une heure, je croule sous les commandes de desserts, mais je suis plus qu'heureux, parce que je peux enfin cuisiner. Et cuisiner, pour moi, c'est comme respirer. Je m'active devant mes fourneaux, fournissant avec application tout ce qui est attendu de moi, même si je ne suis pas forcément très rapide. Mais c'est ma première fois après tout, c'est pardonnable je suppose. Ou… peut-être pas vu comme les autres me foudroient du regard. Surtout Akazaka-san. Gloups. Allez haut les cœurs, Taka, c'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre. Prouve-leur que t'es capable et c'est tout.

Il est près de deux heures du matin, quand je termine de nettoyer mon plan de travail. Les autres sont partis depuis au moins une demi-heure et aucun ne m'a accordé le moindre regard. Ca promet pour la suite si Ichii-san ne revient pas avant un moment.


	3. Victoire temporaire

Le « pire » dans tout ça, c'est que l'attitude des autres cuistos m'a même pas gêné. Une fois dans le bain de toute façon, on a franchement pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Enfin là, la pression est retombée et je suis claqué. J'ai qu'une envie, m'effondrer dans mon lit et comater. J'ai même du mal à rentrer tellement j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. Mais au moment où je passe la porte, mes oreilles sont agressées par un bruit épouvantable qui a une origine : AH au milieu du salon, en train de « jouer » de la guitare, l'ampli à fond et de brailler (on peut pas appeler ça chanter) des paroles délirantes.

Je pose bruyament mes clés. Pas de réaction. Je me racle la gorge. Pas de réaction.

- Oh !

Pas de réaction. Je répète plus fort.

- OH !

Agacé à use de la fatigue, je claque des mains tout près de lui. Cette fois ça marche. Il fait un bond pas possible et me regarde d'un air effaré... avant de redevenir désagréable.

- Oi, Masuda, t'es pas dingue de gueuler comme ça nan ?!

- En même temps, j'y peux rien si t'es sourd comme un pot. Ca fait deux minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là d'abord ?

- Alors déjà, de un, c'est aussi chez moi. De deux, je rentre du boulot. Et de trois, t'es pas marteau de faire un barouf pareil à deux heures trente du mat' ?!

- On s'en tape, on a pas de voisins je te signale, rétorque-t-il, moqueur.

- Moi je m'en tape pas. Que tu fasse du bruit dans la journée passe encore, mais la nuit tu la met en veilleuse.

- C'est pas du bruit, ignare, c'est de la musique. Ta graisse bouche aussi tes oreilles ?

- Mes oreilles vont très bien et te disent bien des choses. Qualifier ce que tu fais de « musique », c'est insulter la musique. Non seulement c'est du bruit mais c'est désagréable en plus.

- Mais je t'emmerde, mon p'tit pote.

- Ah nan, épargne-moi ça. Je suis pas ton pote et j'ai ni l'envie ni l'intention de le devenir.

- Pareil.

- Génial. Puisqu'on est d'accord, boucle-la.

Je tourne les talons pour me diriger vers ma chambre et l'entend m'agonir d'insultes dont la plus sympa est un truc du genre « boudin à pattes ». Je m'en fous qu'il m'insulte, du moment qu'il arrête son boucan pour me laisser dormir. Jamais mon lit m'a paru si accueillant. J'en peux plus.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça repart comme on dit. Ce matin, c'est mon estomac criant famine qui m'a réveillé. C'est le moment d'inaugurer ma magnifique cuisine dernier cri. Je vais me faire des pancakes au sirop d'érable tiens. Miam, je me régale rien que d'y penser. Je met mon peignoir et mes chaussons et c'est parti. En plus, ça va être rapide, j'ai repéré un super robot mélangeur. Le genre de bidule où on met les ingrédients, on programme le temps qu'on veut et c'est bon. Même pas besoin de se fatiguer. Pas que je sois feignant, hein. En général, je fais tout à la main, parce que j'aime le contact du fouet metallique dans ma main. Mais disons que là, je suis comme un gosse à qui on vient d'offrir un super jouet : faut que j'essaye. Je rentre dans mon petit paradis et là, scène d'apocalypse : il y a de la nourriture gâchée dans tous les coins y compris sur le sol, des plats brûlés et des casseroles attachées dans l'évier... et j'en passe. Totalement ahuri, je scrute mon petit paradis transformé en champ de bataille. Mais il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a... Minute, stop, arrêt sur image et rembobinage. Des plats brûlés et des casseroles attachées ? Nan, me dites pas qu'il a voulu... qu'il a essayé de... cuisiner ? Oh Kami-sama... Je savais que ce type était du genre à faire cramer de l'eau ! Et ça... c'est ce qui reste de ma jolie anguille... Pauvre bête, c'est de la barbarie... Bon d'accord Taka, calmes-toi, respire. Au moins, ce crétin t'as pas réveillé pour que tu lui fasse à manger. Mais vu le prix à payer pour cette tranquillité nocturne, je me demande s'il aurait pas mieux fallu.

En retroussant mes manches pour réparer les dégâts (les matériels du moins, parce que la nourriture est foutue), je m'arrête. Pourquoi ce serait à MOI de nettoyer SON foutoir ?! Oh non, pas question de faire le larbin pour ce guignol ! Il va le ranger, son bordel, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

D'un pas décidé, je quitte la cuisine, traverse le salon et entre dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il dort, cet ahuri, j'hallucine...

- NISHIKIDO ! hurlé-je près de son oreille.

Il sursaute comme un timbré, regarde autour de lui d'un air effaré, me voit, puis explose.

- Putain, Masuda, t'as rien à foutre là ! Dégage tes fesses molles de ma chambre ! rugit-il.

- Certainement pas ! Tu vas lever tes miches et aller nettoyer ton bordel dans la cuisine illico !

- Cours toujours ! répond-il avant de disparaître sous sa couette.

Je perd patience et la lui arrache, pour constater qu'il dort à poil. Osef et tant pis pour lui.

- Tout de suite, insisté-je.

- Ca va, tu te rince bien l'oeil ? demande-t-il, énervé.

Il est tellement imbu de lui-même, qu'il croit que les gens le matent... J'hallucine...

- Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités, répliqué-je sèchement. Et pas la peine d'essayer de changer de sujet, je te lâcherais pas. T'as cru que j'étais ta bonne ?!

- Tu l'es pas ?

- Vas te faire foutre. Maintenant tu décare ton cul de ce pieu et tu file nettoyer ton bordel.

- Mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire, le petit.

- Le petit se met à ton niveau, puisque visiblement tu pige rien s'il y a pas au minimum une grossièreté par phrase.

- Putain, Masuda, j'vais te défoncer... menace-t-il en se levant pour enfiler un boxer.

- Wouhou t'es debout, champagne ! Allez grouille.

- Tu crois au père noël ? T'as vraiment cru que MOI j'allais ranger ?

- Tu ferais mieux.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me colle une branlée avec tes bras pleins de fromage blanc ?

- Oh non, la violence, je te la laisse.

- Normal, t'as pas de couilles. Tu ressemble à un mec mais t'es une gonzesse en fait.

Je laisse tomber sa phrase à plat (comme on dit « le train de ses sarcasmes roule sur les rails de mon indifférence ») et reprend.

- Je vais utiliser un moyen que même les brutes comme toi peuvent comprendre.

- La brute t'emmerde.

- J'en ai autant à ton service, figures-toi.

Et sans me presser, je m'approche de sa guitare posée dans un coin, l'empoigne fermement par le manche et la lève bien haut au dessus de ma tête, prêt à la fracasser sur le sol sans aucune pitié. La menace semble faire effet : il pâlit et ses yeux son écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

- Non ! Pas ça ! s'exclame-t-il, toute arrogance envolée. Pose-la !

Je pige pas trop sa réaction, parce que vu le loyer qu'il paye pour nous deux, il doit pouvoir s'en offrir des dizaines, de guitares. C'est peut-être sentimental ou un truc du genre. Même si je doute que ce mec puisse avoir des sentiments. En tout cas, ça m'arrange bien.

- Vas à la cuisine ranger ton bordel et refaire les courses vu que t'as bousillé les miennes et j'y réfléchirais.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! C'est mort !

- Alors elle aussi elle est morte, répliqué-je en baissant rapidement mon otage musical.

- NON ! ok ok, je vais le faire, mais pose-la.

- Parce que tu pense que je vais te croire sur parole ? Me prend pas pour une bille. Je lâcherais ta seule amie quand t'auras fais ce que j'ai dis, pas avant. Et t'as intérêt à le faire bien si tu veux la récupérer entière.

- T'es un enfoiré en fait.

- Encore une fois, je me met à ton niveau. A enfoiré, enfoiré et demi. Allez bouge-toi.

Il me fusille tellement du regard, que je serais mort depuis des lustres s'il y avait eu des armes dedans. Mais je m'en fous, j'ai gagné la partie et en plus je lui ai montré qu'il faut pas me prendre pour un con.

La guitare toujours dans la main, je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est là que je vais rigoler, parce que je suis prêt à parier qu'il a jamais rien nettoyé de sa vie.

- Commence par jeter toute la nourriture que t'as gâché pour rien, ordonné-je.

Je sens qu'il a juste envie de m'en coller une, mais vu que je tiens toujours mon otage électrique, il fait rien.

- Avec quoi je ramasse ?

Si j'étais aussi méchant que lui, je répondrais « avec tes mains », mais faut quand même pas exagérer.

- T'as qu'à chercher comme un grand si tu veux pas y mettre les mains.

Je sens qu'il ravale les insultes qu'il a sur le bout de la langue. Vaut mieux pour son instrument. Pendant deux bonnes minutes, je le vois fureter partout dans la pièce, avant de réussir à trouver un balai et une pelle... dans le placard à balais. Il est vraiment pas dégourdi. Et vu la façon dont il empoigne le balai...

- Grouille-toi un peu sinon on y est encore demain et ce soir on bosse tous les deux.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! peste-t-il.

- Oh que non. Tu m'as pris pour un con, tu va piger que t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte.

- T'étais pas sensé être le mec sympa etc ?

- Je suis sympa avec ceux qui le méritent. Ce qui est pas ton cas. Allez arrête de causer, tu perd du temps pour le ménage.

Il faut plus d'une demi heure pour que ma cuisine commence vaguement à retrouver son visage d'avant la catastrophe, mais j'en ai pas fini avec lui.

- Allez la plonge maintenant, ordonné-je de nouveau.

- T'es au courant que tout ça, tu vas me le payer au centuple, Masuda ? fait-il entre ses dents.

Oh ça oui, j'en doute pas. C'est pas le genre de type a laisser passer sans rien dire une humiliation aussi cuisante. Enfin de son point de vue. Parce que du mien, il fait juste ce que toute personne ayant plus de QI qu'un bulot avarié, aurait fait d'elle-même. Et que lui, fait sous la menace, ce qui prouve qu'il a encore moins de QI qu'un bulot avarié. De toute façon, quoi qu'il prépare comme vengeance, je me laisserais pas faire.

- Cause toujours. Grouille-toi, j'ai pas envie de passer la journée là.

- On a un lave-vaisselle, crétin, c'est pas fait pour les chiens, alors ta plonge, tu peux te la carrer bien profond !

- Pas de bol, Nishikido, les casseroles se lavent pas au lave-vaisselle. Alors tu t'y met ou c'est moi qui te les carre bien profond et tu le sentira passer.

Il me toise avec haine, moi aussi. J'ai pas l'intention de m'écraser, on verra bien qui craque le premier.

- Allez, laisse-moi faire ta putain de vaisselle, crache-t-il en ouvrant le robinet de l'évier.

Yeah, j'ai gagné ! Victoire totale sur toute la ligne ! Enfin… avant le retour de bâton.

Je le vois s'emparer d'une éponge, puis d'une poêle. On dirait une poule qui a trouvé un couteau (comme aurait dit mon grand-père), tellement il a pas l'air de savoir s'y prendre. Et ben, on est pas couchés, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Enfin, façon de parler.

Il vient à peine d'entamer la deuxième casserole lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre dans l'entrée.

- Ryo ? T'es là, mon chou ?

Kaori. Je suis content qu'elle soit là, mais elle choisit mal son moment pour débarquer. Je vais être surpris en plein accès d'autorité. Et en présence d'un tiers, surtout d'un tiers qu'il connait, c'est sûr qu'AH va se plaindre et se faire plaindre.

- Dans la cuisine !

Une minute plus tard, le claquement de ses talons hauts résonne sur le carrelage de la cuisine et elle contemple son « employé » (j'ai vraiment des doutes à ce sujet) avec des yeux ronds. Sûr qu'elle l'a jamais vu comme ça, les mains dans l'eau mousseuse.

- Tu fais la vaisselle ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, t'es malade ? lui demande-t-elle, incrédule.

Je la comprends, j'ai encore du mal à y croire moi-même alors que c'est moi qui l'ai obligé à la faire. Allez j'entame un décompte avant qu'il commence ses jérémiades. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux… J'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à « un ». Trop prévisible.

- C'est lui qui m'a forcé, pleurniche comme prévu mon énervant coloc. Il a ma guitare en otage.

Le regard de Kaori passe de Nishikidiot à ma main qui tient toujours l'instrument et, à ma grande surprise (et à celle d'AH), elle explose de rire.

- Enorme ! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, quelqu'un serait capable d'un truc comme ça ! Bravo, Masuda-kun ! Tu me plais, toi !

Elle rigole encore en disant ça, mais ses derniers mots m'ont fait virer au rouge tomate, je le sens à mes joues qui me cuisent.

La réaction se fait pas attendre.

- Oi ! T'es sensée être de mon côté, pas du sien, râle-t-il.

- Désolée, mon chou, mais mettre la main aux tâches ménagères de temps en temps ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Cette fille est fantastique. J'espère juste que ses piques vont pas se retourner contre elle. Avec Ryodieux, tout est possible.

- Bon, je te laisse finir, je t'attend dans le salon, ajoute-t-elle en rigolant encore.

Probablement motivé par la présence toute proche de son « employeur », il termine la vaisselle en vitesse et pas trop mal. Ses mains essuyées, il tend la main dans ma direction. Visiblement, l'idée de tout simplement m'arracher son précieux instrument des mains pour le récupérer l'a effleuré à aucun moment depuis le départ. Tant mieux, je peux continuer comme ça.

- Hors de question, asséné-je. T'as vidé le frigo avec tes conneries, maintenant, tu le remplis. Avec les mêmes trucs que ceux que t'as bousillé.

- He ?! Mais comment tu veux que je me souvienne de toutes les saloperies que t'avais acheté ?!

- Des saloperies que t'as tenté de manger, je te signale, alors tes remarques à la con, tu les garde pour toi et tu bouge ton cul fissa.

Une fois de plus, il me foudroie du regard et passe en trombe à côté de moi. Il traverse le salon, se dirige vers la porte et ne s'arrête même pas quand Kaori l'interpelle.

- Chou, tu vas où ? Faut qu'on discute.

- Faire ses putain de courses, grogne AH en se chaussant, avant de sortir.


End file.
